


Seen 10:01 AM

by cloudnine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, cell phone romance, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima just wanted to take his usual morning jog. Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen 10:01 AM

Every Sunday morning Wakatoshi went jogging. It had become a habit of his to wake up, grab his track suit and go outside. He had found a new route he could take where there wasn't many people and was more rural. He still had to wait at a streetlight, even though not many cars passed by. He wasn't one for breaking the rules so he waited. He hears some footsteps behind him come to a halt. It was strange for somehow to be jogging at this hour too.

"Ah! Japan!"

Ushijima feels his heard that voice before so he decides to give the person the benefit of the doubt. He turns his head and close enough, the short kid from Karasuno is standing behind him. He grimaces at the nickname and Hinata jumps, probably aware of the aura he was sending him.

"What is it?" He asks, turning his head away.

"N-Nothing, just didn't expect to see you here..."

Ushijima leaves it at that and continues to wait for the light to change.

"Are you also jogging?" He feels Hinata step besides him, a curious look on his face. Ushijima feels like rolling his eyes and responding in a sarcastic manner but he doesn't. Instead he keeps his eyes on the streetlight.

"Not answering?" He continues to ask, and Ushijima wonders if he thinks bothering him like this will give him information or something. He glances down at the first year. He's wearing a white t-shirt with some grey shorts and a pair of worn out sneakers. His hair looks messier than usual (not that Ushijima would know) and there are drops of sweat on his neck, continuing to his collarbone and entering his shirt. Compared to Ushijima he looked like he just ran a marathon, who looks clean and dry without a speck of dirt or sweat on his track suit.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Hinata says rubbing his nose and touching his hair.

"No." He merely says, still looking at the boy.

"Ah well, you were staring so I thought..." He trails off, turning his body away from Ushijima. The taller boy glares at that.

"I wasn't staring at you."

Hinata turns his head to say something but the light finally changes, so Ushijima ignores him and continues his jogging.

"H-Hey! Wait!"

Ushijima continues to run, fully aware that the kid will follow him anyway. As figured, Hinata catches up to him and while panting and running continues to bother him.

"Do you always take morning jogs around here?"

Ushijima keeps his eyes on the road, not even wasting time to send Hinata a glare. "Only on Sundays."

"Me too!" Now he's suddenly smiling. "Weird that we've never run into each other before today, maybe cause I got up earlier today?" He asks himself all the while still keeping pace with Ushijima.

Wakatoshi decides to let him chatter, still focused on his run. He didn't know how the kid played apart from his jumping, but he seemed to have good stamina to keep up with him. Not that he cared. He would crush their team anyway.

"Maybe it was fate or something..." Ushjima catches Hinata saying and looks at the boy with a poker face. Hinata makes a disgruntled face, and starts rubbing his neck.

"Guess that sounded kind of weird, sorry. I just meant that since we're meeting at the court anyway..."

"What makes you think your team will reach us?" He says unperplexed. Turning his head he sees Hinata now had a determined smile on his face, and when he looks at him he feels a rush of energy.

"Of course we'll reach you. How will we beat you then?"

Ushijima snorts and starts running a bit faster. Hinata notices and keeps pace with him, all the while grinning. Wakatoshi didn't understand why he had to look so excited about this, or then again, anything.

* * *

 

"Hey, do you have a phone?"

After 30 minutes of jogging around the neighborhood in silence, well mostly silence, they took a break where some benches where. Neither of them sat down though, their egos to big.

Ushijima stares at him, unsure of what to answer. He did, of course. 

"Here," Hinata starts rummaging his pockets and takes out a flip phone. "I'll send you a text! What's your number?"

The taller boy says nothing for a while, trying to find a reason why Hinata would even want his phone number. He eventually tells him just to keep Hinata from bothering him with it. 

"Ok...There!" He says after he finishes typing, and Hinata starts circling around Wakatoshi, waiting for his phone to ring.

"Where's your phone? Is it on silent?"

"I don't have it." Ushijima says, his eyebrows furrowing like it's the most normal thing in the world. 

Hinata stares at him, his mouth agape. "You don't carry your cell phone?"

"Why would I." He really didn't like the tone and look Hinata was giving him.

"Well I mean, don't you use it? Don't people call you and stuff?"

"Occasionally. That doesn't mean I need to carry it all the time." _Especially when I'm just jogging,_ he decides to not add.

Hinata looks disappointed, but not the way Ushijima thought he would. "That's fine. Anyways," He grins, and Ushijima feels his chest ache strangely. "When you get home text me back so I know you got my message!"

Ushijima isn't sure what to say, still unsure why he wanted his cell phone so badly. He rarely used it, only his teammates texted him, and it was usually just to ask if there was practice that day.

"Ah!" Hinata suddenly jumps after he looks at the time on his phone. "I promised Yachi I was studying with her today! I gotta go!" Without a glance he leaves Ushijima alone, running off to the other direction. After he thinks he's gone, Hinata appears around the corner and shouts at him.

"Don't forget to text me back!!"

Ushijima stares at him before Hinata disappears. He hears the sound of someone hitting a trash can and a loud yelp and Ushijima finds himself leaning against the wall, unsure on how to react, and if he should. 

He _really_ was a strange kid. 

Ushijima sends Hinata a text that night, and from then on he starts carrying his phone everywhere.

* * *

 

"Hey, Captain."

Ushijima turns his head to Tendou, a curious smirk on his face. Not like he's never seen that before.

"What." 

"Your phone keeps ringing." By now, Semi is also curious and standing near Tendou.

"It's probably Shouyo Hinata. Keep practicing." He answers honestly, like he always does.

Tendou's eyebrows raise, his smirk growing bigger. "Eh? Who's that?"

"Some first year from Kasaruno High." Reon answers and Tendou snickers.

"Wow, must be some kid to give Wakatoshi's phone use." At that, Semi punches him in the gut. Ushijima ignores them, continuing to practice his spiking.

"That's out of place." Semi whispers, a glare on his face. 

"I was just kidding, you know it's the truth, though." Tendou laughs, clenching his stomach. He looks at Reon who rolls his eyes. "You think they're dating?" Another blow, this time to his head.

Even though they were "whispering" Ushijima heard him. "Dating?" What did that even mean. He narrows his eyes, and once again his phone rings.

After practice is over Ushijima walks over to his bag to get his towel. After he grabs it he sees his phone inside a pocket and grabs it to check what Hinata send him this time. 

Days had passed since they had met that Sunday and everyday Ushijima received ten to thirty texts from Hinata. Most involved him asking him how his day was, or him complaining about his homework.  Ushijima rarely answered back, but Hinata kept on texting him. Maybe he was bored or enjoyed bothering Ushijima. He didn't know but he truly didn't mind. Somehow, it had gotten to the point where he expected a text from him, so now he carried his phone everywhere. Even if he didn't answer he read all of his texts.

What Tendou had said earlier passed through his head again, and he couldn't look at his texts the same way. He didn't know much about dating, only that Tendou seemed to run his mouth over it too much. He wasn't interested in it, he had more important things to do. But somehow he found himself getting texted by a first year from a rival school. It seemed somehow unreal, considering Ushijima hadn't initiated any of it. Did this make them friends? Or did friends not text each other one sidedly? Was that something people dating did?

He reads the last text Hinata sent him.

_do you think im ugly??? sorry if that's an out of context question haha!_

Ushijima narrows his eyes and while his teammates clean the court he writes him back.

_No._

Two minutes hadn't passed and Ushijima was changing when his phone rang again. He checks after he puts a clean shirt on.

_do you really mean that??_

_I wouldn't be answering you if I didn't._

There's a pause and even though they aren't talking face to face Ushijima feels the tension of waiting for an answer. He never was very patient.

_thanks! now i can prove kageyama and tsukishima wrong seeing as **you** told me that!!_

A few minutes later and they're closing up the court. Ushijima believes the conversation had been over but he hears his phone ring again. Tendou makes one of his face and Semi glares at him. He checks his phone, unsure of what to expect now.

There was a picture attached. Ushijima furrows his eyebrows and clicks on it to make it bigger. It's a selfie of Hinata doing a peace sign while winking and sticking his tongue out. 

_since u said u thought i wasn't ugly hahahaha_

"Ooo, is that your new boyfriend?" 

Ushijima is about to push Tendou away before Semi wins and hits him in the back, dragging him away. 

He doesn't answer Hinata but saves the picture, convincing himself he probably needed it for something in the future.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe someday ill write a complex fic for them///


End file.
